


Forget Me Not

by orphan_account



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bill Denbrough is a flirt, Character Study, Fuckboy Bill Denbrough, I Love Mike Hanlon, Im bad at writing, M/M, Mike Hanlon Deserves Nice Things, Mike Hanlon Develops a Crush after crying in a bathroom, Sad Mike Hanlon, he's my favorite boy, im trying my best though, its just this, like a lot, sorry - Freeform, teenage hanbrough, this isnt gonna be a long fic, underaged drinking whoop whoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak forces his best friend Mike Hanlon to go to his first Derry party. He hates it.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Forget Me Not

Mike Hanlon hates parties. High School parties, to be exact. It's just a bunch of horny teens drinking illegally and being loud. Not his cup of tea. Mike liked quiet things. Reading, Drawing, Picking flowers from his grandmothers garden, things he was used too. Being thrown into an unfamiliar situation with drunk teenagers is scary, especially since it's Derry. He doesn't personally know the kids , but he knew the idea them. Racist assholes that didn't take responsibility and accountability for their actions. Fuckboys. The list could go on and on. Mike sometimes got pissed because he was homeschool, but he always remembers how he doesn't have to deal with his peers, and he realizes how lucky he is. Because, Mike Hanlon hates high school parties.

So when he's standing in an unfamiliar kitchen, trashy music he hates blasting through loud speakers, a red solo cup in his hand, he finds himself in a pickle. He doesn't want to be here. He rather be anywhere else than here. Mike was invited here by his friend, Eddie Kaspbrak. Short little kid with a raging temper. Mike's calm self worked well with him though, and that's why he thinks they became the best friends they are today. But, a few hours ago, he was getting absolutely pestered by him on Mike's farm.

Eddie somehow convinced Mike to go to this party. 

"Mike please, you've never been to a party and you're 17!"

"What does my age have to do with it?" The taller boy scoffs, clearly annoyed 

"Uh... because you're 17 and you still never kissed anyone!" Eddie whips back.

Mike stiffens in his seat.. Fuck, he had a point there.

"HAH! GOTCHA!" Eddie exclaims

Mike rolls his eyes, "yeah yeah, whatever, dude, I haven't kissed anyone yet. Anyways I'll go-"

the small boy starts a screech of victory before getting cut off again

"BUT, I have some conditions. 1, If I don't find my first love here, I'm blaming you fully. 2, please don't leave me, I only know like, 3? people that go there, and one is the guy you've been pining for since diapers."

"First off, that is so not true? How could I have been liking someone since diapers if I didn't know them then?" Eddie rants, then inhales. "2nd, I won't leave you Mikey, you know I got you."  
Eddie walks over to where Mike is seated and rubs his head and gives him a sweet smile. 

"Okay.' Mike exhales. "I'll go."

Mike regrets it entirely.  
They took Mikes grandfather's pickup truck to the party. They were both surprised it still ran, for being such an old truck that has been pushed to its limit. They listened to their favorite albums on the way there, and before they knew it, the destination was right in front of their eyes.  
The house is alarming big, like, nobody in Derry had a house that large. Mike already spots drunk people star-gazing, even though the party officially started 24 minutes ago. He glances at Eddie. He's adjusting his part in his hair, and making sure his lipgloss is still sparkling.  
"Eds, stop, you look hot!"  
The boy looks over, like he got caught doing something he shouldn't of.  
"Easy for you to say, I have the kid I've liked since quote 'diapers' unquote to impress. Also, Mikey, let me tell you something. You look so gorgeous in a turtleneck, God and that color! Complements you so well." Eddie leaves him with a pat on the leg and he nods towards the house.  
"Ready bitch?" 

"as I'll ever be." 

When they first go into the building, Eddie and Mike were instantly greeted by blinding lights and a tall,lanky, boy with curly hair and glasses that wrapped his big head like a blanket.

"Eds! My boy! and... I'll be damned... is that homeschool?" Mike hears him yell over the blasting music. 

"Yeah, don't get used to me," Mike says while dapping up the boy he's only heard of because of Eddie's 'small' crush on him.

"Aw, don't be so down, there's plenty of time for us to get familiar." Richie winks, and Mike holds everything back within him to not knock that stupid grin off his face.

"Anyways, I'm playing beer pong." He points over to a table full of red cups and aggressively competitive teens. "You guys in?" He wriggles his eyebrows, as if it will affect the decision drastically.

Mike feels a small whack on his forearm and nods at the boy ahead of him.

It's easily the worst choice he's ever made.  
He sucks, bad. He hasn't made a single shot since he started, and even with supporting cheers from Eddie and other people he has no idea of their names, he misses every time.  
He gives up when be just barely misses one, the ping pong ball rolling on the cups rim and slowly falling off, with accompanied groans.  
"Yeah, heh, I'm just gonna go now, seeya later." Mike tells Eddie and Richie. He waves them goodbye.  
Eddie gives him an empathetic grin, as he can't really move with Richie's one arm wrapped around him, the other one shooting the ball into the drinks.

Mike gives him a nod, and tries to navigate the house. He wants to find a bathroom just to wash his face for a second, although he's nervous to what he'll find. He settles in the kitchen, and grabs a cup with who knows what in it, and relaxes against the fridge.

He observes people, Mike always loved reading rooms, seeing how people were feeling, all that people watching stuff. Call him weird, but to him it was interesting. His eyes scattered. He sees a light blonde, curly-haired boy sucking face with a girl he think he's seen before, but he can't put a name to the face. He spots a kid with a mullet, gross, picking up a keg and chugging it like water after a marathon. He spies on a lonely looking kid, a bit on the heavier side, and he clearly sees that he's looking at Richie. He sees Richie and Eddie talking to a girl with fiery red hair and beautiful blue eyes that look like the ocean. She's laughing, and then their laughing, and now oh fuck, Mike feels a pang of jealously, and for what? He doesn't really know why, he can't place what's been bothering him since he got here. Maybe it was how easily Eddie clicked with everyone, especially Richie. How Eddie was surprisingly good at beer pong, even with the most controlling parent ever, that would beat his ass of she found out where he was right now. Or maybe it was that Eddie had gotten to know this people all his life, and Mike had been in the background, receiving tid-bits, teasers, small incerps of the world around him that he was left out of because of his grandparents fear of small town life for a black kid.

He feels a burning sensation grow in the deep parts of his throat. He quickly sets down the cup and scrambles to the bathroom he eyed before. He knocks, because even at a party Mike knows his manners. He doesn't get a response, so he opens the door slightly, and walks in. He slams it shut and turns on the faucet.

The tears run and exit through the drain shamelessly, and Mike sobs quietly, just in case someone is waiting for him outside the door. Well, not for him, he knew that. Eddie was to caught up in his boy toy to give a fuck right now.  
The boy opens the cupboard, and scouts for any aspirin for a headache that had started pounding at his skull. He feels dirty, for invading whoever's house this was for their medicine, but he would be royally fucked if he didn't get rid of the pain in his head. He finally finds some, after what feels like years to Mike of searching. He cups his hands over the water and sips. He then places the pills inside of his mouth and swallows. He feels insanely relieved. He stumbles back and sits on the edge of the bathtub and glances around the room. A sign for who's house he's in.

He sees a framed picture of a little boy, two front teeth missing, but still grinning as if he'd won the lottery. Mike sits up and moves a bit closer to the picture and notices a name. "George Denbrough."

The last name rings a bell in Mike's mind, because he's sure Eddie is graduating with someone named, Will? with the same last name. He swears he can recall Eddie talking about him before, and now he wished he payed more attention. He spots some drawings, and they're good. Not like, high school good, but as in they could be sold for millions of dollars. He sees a framed drawn portrait of the girl he saw earlier, and he is in complete awe. "I should probably find Eddie," Mike whispers to himself. He gets up from the tub and splashes his face one last time before heading out the door. 

"Mike Hanlon?" he hears an unknown voice call from behind him. He whips his head around to see the most beautiful boy he thinks he's ever seen. The boy is sporting a red flannel with black skinny jeans, and a white snap back with a red brim and he's twisting a red solo cup in his hand. 'Fuckboy' Mike thinks to himself. 

"Hi?" Mike replies, confused of how this random cutie knows his name "Do I know you?"  
"no, but you will soon enough" the kid replies, giving him a wink. 

"Fuck is that supposed to me, also, who the fuck are you?" 

"William Denbrough, people call me Big Bill." He gives Mike a toothy grin and sticks out his hand toward Mike. 

"How about Bill" He says, cringing at the nickname. Mike reluctantly shakes his hand, and there's awkward energy in the air before Bill speaks again. 

"So, what's brings homeschool to a derry party?" 

"Does literally everyone call me homeschool?" Mike asks, ignoring his main question. 

"Yup." Bill replies, stretching the word out. 

"Cool, I'm known as the kid that doesn't know anyone. Anyways, my friend Eddie wanted me to go to a party for once in my life." Mike lets out a forced chuckle and purses his lips. 

"Eddie Kaspbrak? I know him! He's a feisty little fella." Bill laughs to himself and continues."he isn't even hanging out with you? " Bill questions.

"It doesn't seem that way." Mike gestures around him lazily. He kinda wanted to get out of there, but having a cute boy give him attention was nice for once. 

"What a jerk. Invites you out and won't even stick by your side." He scoffs, giving Mike an apologetic glance. 

"Yeah, but at least I got a pretty boy to keep me entertained for now."  
Mike facepalms internally. Why would he say that, bills gonna walk away and be disgusted, he isn't even gay, he goes to one party and already ruins-

"Is that so?" Bill smirks, and Mike swears he can see a bit of heat rising from the other boy's cheeks. 

"No, well yeah but, I didn't mean, to like-" 

"You're so cute, yknow that right?" Bill speaks up, interrupting Mike's scrambled thoughts.  
Mike feels like he's floating. It takes a few seconds for the flustered boy to regain his thoughts. 

"Yeah, I do actually." Mike manages to come up with, then points to himself and gives the other boy a dorky smirk . 

"Are you flirting with me, homeschool?" 

"Are you flirting with me, denbrough?" 

"Touche" Bill laughs and looks down at the cup in his hand. 

Mike takes the opportunity to really look at Bill. He can see auburn hair poking through his snap back, and his lips are rosy red, and thoughts pop into his head about kissing them purple. 

Bill glances up and catches Mike staring, and he internally swears at himself for letting his eyes wander to long. 

"What took you so long in there?" Bill chucks him thumb towards the bathroom, ignoring the awkward moment shared between them. "Had to piss but the door was locked, so I waited out here." 

Mike's smile falters, and he looks to the ground shamelessly.  
"Let's just say, I'm straight up not having a good time." Mike can feel the tears coming back again, but he still looks back up, and Bill is giving him the sweetest eyes. 

"Hey, Hey" Bill walks over, breaking the few feet they had in between them and gives Mike a hug, tight and firm, as if Mike would slip right through his Grip. Mike is reluctant to hug back, but does quickly when he feels Bill's hand on his back, rubbing it in circles. 

"This is awkward, I've known you for about five minutes and I'm already crying into your shoulder." Bill lets out a snort at that, and lets go of the boy he held in his arms.  
"That's okay, Mike. I'm always up to be a shoulder to cry on." Bill pats his shoulder. 

"You're saying you want to do this again?" Mike raises his eyebrow and gives him a questioning glare. 

"Maybe I do, Maybe I don't. Only one way to find out." 

"And what's that?" Mike asks. 

He then feels Bill move a press a kiss to his cheek. It's short, too short, Mike thinks. 

"Call me," and Mike sees Bill slip a piece of paper into his own hand.  
He watches the boy he's known for only a few minutes stumble away, and speaks out 

"Forget me not, Denbrough!" Mike calls out

"Never in a million years Hanlon!" The boy turns around and waves back. 

Suddenly, Mike doesn't think he hates high school parties anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> leave constructive criticism and help me improve!


End file.
